


Never Doubt Thy Love

by stayinschoolkids



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gift Fic, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayinschoolkids/pseuds/stayinschoolkids
Summary: “Doubt thou the stars are fire,Doubt the sun doth move,Doubt truth to be a liarbut never doubt thy love.”William ShakespeareRobert Townsend finds himself pulled to Abraham Woodhull, as much as he would like to deny it.Gift





	Never Doubt Thy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiamond/gifts).



_ “Doubt thou the stars are fire, _

_ Doubt the sun doth move, _

_ Doubt truth to be a liar _

_ but never doubt thy love.” _

_ William Shakespeare _

 

From the very moment that they met, Robert Townshend felt himself being pulled towards Abraham, like a man is drawn to freedom. It was this magnetism that made Robert decide that whatever he did, he must keep Abraham away from him at all costs.

 

Robert Townshend never admitted the real reason he had been so averse to joining the cause when he first met Abraham. It was not the danger of being a spy or the worry that he was going against his Quaker faith that kept him away. No, it was Abraham Woodhull himself.

 

It started on that spring day when Abraham first walked into the tavern. It had not been an extraordinary day by any account, at least, not to anyone else. But to Robert Townshend, it had been an awakening. He felt as though he had just been born. Everything felt so new to him. When Abraham walked into the tavern and his eyes met Robert’s, everything that Robert knew about love left him. Of course, he knew very little about love, but he had been under the impression for quite some time that love was a thing that men and women experienced with each other. A man feeling the same way for another man that he might feel for a woman was absurd. 

 

And yet, Robert could not shake this feeling. The way that Abraham’s voice made him shudder as the combination of gentleness and strength in Abraham’s voice crashed over him like a way. The way that a pulse of electricity surged through him when their hands touched, even if it had just been a slight, unintentional graze. He could not help but look into Abraham’s eyes and wonder if this man was vexed in the same way.

 

Could this truly be love? Could this be love when it went against everything he knew? Sodomy was a heinous and morally repulsive crime. Yet, did not the Apostle Paul define love in Corinthians with no mention of gender?

 

_ “Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. _

_ Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away.” _

He repeated these words to himself every time that Abraham appeared in his mind. Abraham’s face, his scent, the feel of his touch, the sound of his voice, all haunted Robert. A forbidden fruit that Robert knew would only bring him suffering, but he could not help but ponder on its desirability.

But, what if Abraham was in fact not a forbidden fruit? Afterall, if there was kindness, patience, humility, forgiveness, and truth, there was love, was there not? And certainly no one could condemn love, especially if it so fit the Apostle Paul’s teachings.

And, Robert listed another argument to himself, even if this love was forbidden, would the consequences be so great? They could keep their love a secret and no one would ever be the wiser. And they even had a perfect rouse, with Robert being an innkeeper and Abraham being a law student who constantly needed a place to stay in the city. Robert tempered his desire by imagining himself and Abraham together. Abraham would stay in his inn and Robert could visit his room every night. They could even feign domestic bliss with Robert cooking meals for Abraham and asking him about his day and his studies. No one would ever know. They could have paradise. Just the two of them…

No, Robert told himself. These were nothing more than delusional fantasies. This… this  _ feeling _ between them was unholy. It was wrong. And so he pushed Abraham away.

_ Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known? _

_ William Shakespeare _

When Robert realized that Abraham intended to make a spy out of him rather than a lover, Robert breathed a sigh of relief. Yet, at the same time, he felt his heart sank, ever so slightly. He had been doing everything to push Abraham away, lying to him about the lack of vacancy of his inn, and now he had succeeded. This was what he wanted, he told himself, to be rid of this man who plagued both his dreams and his every waking hour. Had this man not been the cause of Robert’s lack of sleep for the past week as every moment of what was once restful slumber had now been conquered by Abraham?

 

He got what he wanted, and now he was more miserable than before. 

 

And so, with some convincing from his father (who knew only about Abraham’s need for a spy, and nothing of Robert’s desire for Abraham) he agreed to spy for Abraham. Surely it was more honorable to hang for espionage than to hang for sodomy.

 

A month passed by. Robert continued to play his part in Abraham’s scheme. Truth be told, he cared nothing for the cause. He only did this for Abraham. Every conversation he eavesdropped, every detail he wrote, it was all for Abraham. Everytime he betrayed the King, he told himself that this was what he wanted. This was going to bring him closer to Abraham. 

 

_ They were in bed together. No foul act had been committed. They simply lay there, wrapped in each other’s arms. Abraham whispered into Robert’s ear, his husky voice sending ripples through Robert’s body. _

_ “Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known?” _

Robert woke with a start. He found himself alone, in his own bed. It had just been a dream. A pleasant one, but just a dream. And what had Abraham said to him? “ _ Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known?”  _ Courage. That was the part of love that Robert lacked. There was patience, kindness, but no courage. This had to stop. But Robert was not going to stop it in the way he had before. No. He was going to have courage, and speak the truth to Abraham, who lay resting in a bed in Robert’s inn. Robert did not even get dressed. He got out of bed, took a deep breath, and made his way to Abraham’s room. He paused outside of Abraham’s door, his hand in position to knock. Every fiber of his body told him to stop, to go back to his room. But his heart told him otherwise. And so, against better judgement, he followed his heart and knocked.

A confused Abraham answered the door. He blinked at the sight of Robert outside his door.

“Robert?” He questioned.

“You’re awake,” Robert noted with some surprise. He had not actually expected an answer.

“Aye, as are you. And I think you’re the one who owes an explanation.”

“Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known?” Robert mumbled to himself.

“Sorry?”

“Oh. I… um…”

_ Courage. _

“Did you need something, Robert?”

“I… um… yes. Well, you see, I could not fall asleep. And, if I may be so bold as to admit, I… well, it was thoughts of you which kept me awake.”

“Oh.”

Robert began to panic.

“I- I never should have said that. I- please, forgive me.”

“Robert, it’s alright.” Abraham held Robert’s hand and smiled. “I am not sure if I have ever heard happier news.”

“Sorry?”

“You see, Robert, you kept me up as well.”

“I did?” In all his calculations and arguments, Robert had never actually expected Abraham to reciprocate his feelings.

“Aye.” Abraham confirmed. “And I’d like you to stop occupying my thoughts, and instead occupy my bed.”

Abraham looked around before pulling Robert into the room and shutting the door behind him. And as soon as that door was closed, each man found himself in paradise.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
